I love you
by Hiei's Numberone Fangirl
Summary: Its a story I worte for a friend. This is for you! :D Hope you like it! (sexual theme in it) But its just a story I worte so, I hope you like it and others who read it. *bows* Enjoy!


Soooo sorry, it took so long! .xx The computer died taking this story with it (since it was on the Main Computer) and I had to start all over. So here you girl! Again sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it! :D

"Turbofire! Where are you going?" yelled out the voice of the red hair girl Sari. Turbofire had been living with the Autobots for 2 weeks now. She was close to them all in her own way.

"Just out for a drive." She said with a smile as she transformered into her car mode, Red Saleen with S7 Twin Turbos.

"Okay well make sure you don't go off to far! You know how Optimus gets." Sari replied. It was true. Optimus was like a father to you then anyone else.

"I know." Turbofire said as she sped off to into the city.

ELSE WHERE

"Why everyone have to hate Wasp?! Wasp do nothing wrong….well Wasp runaway…become fugitive, but all Bumblebots fault!" Wasp yelled as he paced back and forth at Lake Erie. Wasp had a new hide-out there, just hiding out from the Autobots.

"Everyone hates Wasp….Wasp always alone. Wasp have no friends...all Wasp's friends leave Wasp, thinking Wasp bad when Wasp isn't…" he sighed as he sat down looking at the sky. It was almost the sun-set, that was the most beautifully thing you like to see. It was almost as the sun-set calm his soul into peace.

"Wasp wishes….Wasp have a friend….." he sighed knowing that that wish would never come true. Who would want to be friends with a fugitive…..a non-guilty fugitive in his point of view. He heard the sounds of transforming gasping.

"_Must be an Autobot! Wasp must hide!"_ Wasp yelled in his head running back and forth, panicking.

"Um...it's funny watching running back and forth like that." She a voice with a hint of kindness yet, humor. Wasp looked up to see a femme. His optics bugged out as he saw her.

"Humina Humina Humina" was all Wasp said as his faceplate turned a deep shade of red.

"Well…I'm Turbofire! You are?" she said as she walked over to Wasp extending her hand.

He looked her and extended his shaking abit. "W-Wasp"

"…Cool name! Wasp…I like the sound of that name!" Turbofire replied as she grinned.

"Wasp...like your name to….Turbofire." Wasp said as he turned more red. He watch Turbofire blush abit and nodded, walking to the shore of Lake Erie, sitting down watching the sunset began. Wasp next to Turbofire looking at her. His spark was hitting his chamber repeatedly. What was this feeling the humans called it again? Oh right….love.

"So what are you doing out here Wasp?" Turbofire asked as she looked over at him, standing like an idiot. "You can come and sit by me…I'm not gonna bite, unless you want me to." She said with a smile.

"Wasp here cause Wasp is alone. No one likes Wasp. Wasp is a loner." Wasp walked over as he talked sitting next to Turbofire.

"Well I like you Wasp!" Turbofire said as she looked wt him. "If people don't like that's their own fault not yours. I'm sure you're a very sweet bot." Wasp looked over at Turbofire his mouth opened abit. "Whoa! Hey! Don't leave your mouth open like that! You gonna catch flies like that!" she said laughing abit as she closed his mouth.

"You like Wasp?" Wasp said as he stared at the femme. He couldn't help but, think how beautifully she ways. Her chassis figure, her optic shine in the night sky, her smile just dazzled him. He never felt about this to anyone. How could he since, it was all Bumblebee's fault. He made Wasp like this. "Wasp could never be with Turbofire…" Wasp muttered as he hanged his head low.

"Wasp? Hey come on Wasp….what's wrong?" Turbofire said as she scooted closer to him, laying her servo on his should. Wasp just shook his head as he continued to look down.

Turbofire frowned at him. "You can tell me, Wasp. We are friends….I won't think any different from you then you are now. Wasp looked over at her and sighed. "You…you promise you will still be Wasp's friend?" he asked looking at her, his optics showed sadness. Turbofire smiled lightly. "Yes Wasp. I will still be your friend."

"Wasp is a fugitive….but Wasp was framed, by Bumblebot! Bumblebot thought Wasp was bad! Find a device. Blamed it all on Wasp!" he said as he growled lightly. "Wasp become criminally and no one trusted Wasp! They all left Wasp! They all didn't care about Wasp!" he yelled out staring at the lake. He stopped ranting when he felt servoes wrap around him. "I'm sorry…Wasp." Turbofire muttered.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." She continued looking in his optics, showing love, and understanding. "It must have been so, hard to live like that, but it's alright now. You have someone that is here for you, to take care of you, and never leave you." She said as she smiled lightly. Wasp blushed noticing how close their faces were. Turbofire blushed to and smiled. "Does Wasp want a kiss?" she whispered in his audio reservoirs.

Wasp gasped abit when he felt Turbofire's lip touch his. She moaned as she started to bite his lower lip. Wasp wrapped his servoes around the femme bring her close to him, as she wrapped her servoes around his neck. The kiss was getting hotter as Wasp started trailing his servoes on her body going down to her waist, slowly circling them. Turbofire moaned, and Wasp smirked. He pushed her down to the ground, while trying not to break the kiss. He rubbed his glossa on her lips, begging for an entrance. She smiled abit, not giving it to him. Wasp caught on and pulled away, trailing kissed down her neck. He heard her moan abit when kissing her sweet spot. He bitted down, sucking, and blowing, leaving hickeys on her as she moaned out loud. He quickly shove his glossa in her mouth, as he playfully wrapped his glossa around hers. She moaned back and they both started trying to win the glossa war. Turbofire started getting tired and Wasp one, he parted from her lips and smiled. "Wasp, knows Wasp not know you for long, but Wasp loves you Turbofire." He said as he saw her slime back. "I love you to, Wasp." She said as she pulled him into another kiss.

Tada! This is all I got so far. I hoped you liked it! My first oneshot I wrote so, its not that good. But I'm not afraid to take over oneshots for other people!


End file.
